<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight Sun But Without Edward Cullen by aheshke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198317">Midnight Sun But Without Edward Cullen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aheshke/pseuds/aheshke'>aheshke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Gen, Trolling, no betas we die like the world's respect for SMeyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:40:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aheshke/pseuds/aheshke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>See title</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midnight Sun But Without Edward Cullen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetcarson/gifts">Violetcarson</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.loveisrespect.org/">[Link]</a>
  <a></a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have only the Twilight Renaissance to blame. (Yes, I'm still working on the actual Twilight rewrite.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>